PERHAPS, I'M PEDOPHILE?
by gia sirayuki
Summary: Yunho tahu, apa yang dilakukannya adalah hal yang salah. Tapi, bukankah kejahatan itu terjadi karena adanya sebuah kesempatan? Kesempatan ketika seorang bocah berumur sepuluh tahun di titipkan padanya... Kim Jaejoong, YUNJAE/yaoi.


**PERHAPS, I'M PEDOPHILE ?**

**YunJae **

© **Gia Sirayuki**

.

**Special thanks to **_**Fvvn**_

**Based Shingeki no Kyojin – Hajime Isayama**

**Elegie Fanfiction RIREN fic 2013 chellenge**

.

_**Warning - 17+, pedofil, mature, dll**_

.

.

.

Jaejoong hanya memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap tidak mengerti kedua orang tuanya yang sedang bicara dengan seorang laki-laki bertubuh tegap serta berwajah tampan. Sepasang hazelnya mengerjap, sungguh ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Itu merupakan bahasa yang sangat sulit untuk ia pahami.

Tapi ia yakin satu hal, bahwa saat ini ialah yang sedang dibicarakan, mendengar beberapa kali ibunya menyebut namanya.

Jaejoong memanyunkan bibirnya merasa tidak dipedulikan. Mereka sibuk bicara bahasa asing yang membuat kepalanya berdenyut pusing. Sampai akhirnya sebuah tepukan lembut bersarang di puncak kepalanya. Eommanya tersenyum hangat sebelum berjongkok sehingga tatapan mata mereka sejajar. "Joongie sayang, dengarkan baik-baik. Appa dan Eomma akan berusaha agar kita bisa kembali ke Korea. Joongie sudah mendengar berita di televisi bukan? Kalau Amerika akan perang dengan Korea Utara."

Jaejoong mengangguk. Ia paham apa yang di katakan eommanya.

"Kalau kita tetap di Amerika, kita akan di tangkap pak polisi. Joongie tidak mau di kurung di rumah pak polisi kan?" lagi-lagi bocah kecil bermata doe itu mengangguk sekaligus menggelengkan kepalanya. membuat wanita yang ada di hadapannya kembali tersenyum sambil mengacak surai putranya. "Eomma dan Appa sekarang harus pergi ke tempat kedutaan Korea sayang. Dan kami tidak bisa mengajak Joongie. Nanti joongie bisa capek kalau ikut eomma dan Appa." Wanita itu lantas menoleh pada sosok laki-laki bertubuh tegap dan tinggi yang beberapa saat lalu di ajak bicara. "Dia adalah salah satu teman baik Appa. Joongie bisa memanggilnya Yunho Ajjhusi. Selama Appa dan eomma pergi, Joongie akan tinggal dengan Yunho ajjhusi. Ingat , tidak boleh nakal dan membuat kesal Yunho ajjhusi arraseo."

Jaejoong langsung mengangguk dan menatap wajah ibunya. Kemudian sepasang hazelnya melirik diam-diam pada sosok tinggi yang disebut eommanya.

"Kapan eomma dan Appa kembali?" tanya bocah itu.

Appa dan eommanya saling berpandangan, "Kami akan secepatnya kembali dan menjemput Joongie agar kita bisa kembali ke Korea. Eomma janji akan mebawakan Joongie boneka gajah yang lucu eotthe?"

Binar senyum telukis di wajah Jaejoong saat mendengar eommanya menyebut benda yang paling di inginkannya. Bocah itu mengangguk dengan semangat. "Yaksok!" mengulurkan jari kelingkingan, Jaejoong semakin tersenyum lebar saat eommanya menyatukan jari mereka.

"Joongie baik-baik ya…" menahan air mata yang terbendung di pelupuk matanya, wanita itu langsung meraih tubuh mungil putranya ke dalam pelukannya, bahkan suaminya juga sudah ikut berjongkok dan memeluk tubuh mereka berdua bersamaan. "Eomma dan Appa sayang Joongie." Bisik wanita itu tanpa bisa menahan isakannya.

Setelah melepas pelukannya, keduanya bangkit lalu menghadapi sosok tinggi itu lagi.

"_Thanks Yunho. Take my son please." _

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong hanya bisa mengeryit melihat Appa nya bicara dengan sosok tinggi itu menggunakan bahasa yang susah.

"_Don't worry, he'll be fine." _

Mereka berpelukan, lalu untuk yang terakhir kalinya Jaejoong merasakan usapan lembut di wajahnya dari tangan kedua orang tuanya. Appa dan eommanya sama-sama mengecup kedua pipinya dengan penuh sayang.

Ia hanya bisa menatap punggung Appa dan Eommanya dengan tatapan nanar. Sampai kedua doe eyes itu beralih pada sosok tinggi yang berdiri di sampingnya. Jaejoong yakin, jika sosok itu sempat melirik kearahnya dengan wajah keruh.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menatap laki-laki tinggi itu dengan gugup. Di perhatikannya sosok itu yang juga menatap ke arahnya sambil mengelus dagu. Tampak berfikir yang Jaejoong sendiri tidak tahu. Tatapan mata doe nya berpindah mengamati sekeliling ruangan. Ia terperanggah ketika melihat beraneka jenis patung hewan seukuran aslinya berada di dalam rumah ajhusi yang Jaejoong pikir memiliki mata seperti musang itu.

Mendadak tubuh Jaejoong tersentak saat tiba-tiba laki-laki musang itu berjongkok di hadapannya.

"Can you speak English? Speak English?"

Jaejoong mengernyit. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang ajjhusi katakan. Kepalaku pusing mendengarnya." Seruan Jaejoong membuat laki-laki itu menggeleng berat kemudian mendesah lelah.

Sepertinya akan susah. Yunho sadar, ia tidak bisa bahasa Korea. Meskipun ia berdarah campuran Amerika-Korea, tapi ia besar di Amerika dan ia sama sekali tidak pernah menyentuh satu kosa katapun tentang negara itu. lalu sekarang seorang anak umur tidak lebih dari 10 tahun berbicara dengannya menggunakan bahasa planet itu.

Setelah sempat memejamkan matanya dan berfikir, akhirnya Yunho bangkit berdiri dan berkacak pinggang.

Ia mulai memperagakan sebuah gesture tubuh. Dengan telunjuknya yang mengarah pada tubuh Jaejoong. Lalu pada dirinya sendiri kemudian Yunho menggerakkan lehernya memberi komando agar Jaejoong berjalan mengikutinya.

Wajah bocah manis itu mengangguk antusias begitu mengerti apa yang di maksud oleh orang dewasa bermata musang itu. Ia langsung tersenyum lebar dan berjalan mengekor di belakang Yunho.

Jaejoong menganga dengan mulut terbuka. Kedua manik matanya tanpa sedikitpun berkedip. Yunho mengajaknya memasuki sebuah ruangan yang benar-benar menakjubkan. Ada berbagai bentuk tiruan patung hewan serta benda mati lainnya. Di dinding terpajang beberapa lukisan yang Jaejoong tidak begitu tertarik. Ia menatap takjub sebuah patung gajah. Yunho yang memperhatikannya hanya mengangkat alis mata sebelum menuju sebuah kursi di hadapan kanvas. Kemudian laki-laki itu sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

Satu jam berlalu, Jaejoong mulai merasa bosan akhirnya memilih duduk di sebuah sofa besar dan nyaman di dalam ruangan itu. Bibirnya tertekuk saat melihat ajjhusi musang sibuk sendiri dan mengabaikannya. Ia akhirnya memilih berguling-guling tidak jelas di atas sofa dan berkicau dalam bahasanya sendiri.

Yunho hanya melirik sebentar lalu melanjutkan pekerjaanya. Tapi lama-lama ia menggeram saat ocehan tidak jelas Jaejoong semakin keras sampai mengganggu konsentrasinya. Anak itu bahkan bangkit dan melompat-lompat di atas sofanya.

Yunho menghentikan pekerjaannya di depan kanvas lalu berjalan menghampiri bocah kecil yang menurutnya sangat cerewet itu. ia berkacak pinggang dengan tatapan masam dan lebih keruh. Jaejoong yang merasa mendapatkan perhatian, menghentikan aksinya. Ia melihat ajhhusi musang itu memperagakan sebuah gesture 'tutup mulut' dengan kedua tangannya yang seperti menresleting mulut dan tanda silang. Tatapan mata yang tajam itu sudah membuat Jaejoong berkaca-kaca.

Menutup matanya sambil mengacak rambut, Yunho akhirnya berjongkok di hadapan Jaejoong. Ia lantas menunjuk dadanya sendiri kemudian dada bocah itu dan terakhir gerakan mengunci mulut.

"Slience. Okey!" katanya

Lagi-lagi bahasa yang tidak di mengerti Jaejoong. Bocah itu menatap sebal. "Ajhussi! Sudah ku bilang, aku tidak tahu ajhusi bicara apa. Joongie pusing tidak mau dengar." Lalu dengan seenaknya, bocah itu menutup kedua telinganya dan menutup rapat matanya.

CTAK

Satu jitakan keras mendarat di kepala Jaejoong. Refleks anak itu langsung membuka matanya lagi dan melotot. "Kenapa ajhusi memukulku? Joongie salah apa eoh? Ajhussi jahat! Ajhusi menyebalkan, ajhusi meHMPPT…."

Jaejoong berontak ketika tangan Yunho membekapnya. Ia kepayahan karena tangan laki-laki musang itu memang lebar. Merasa jengkel, Jaejoong akhirnya malah menggigit telapak tangan Yunho. Hingga laki-laki tampan itu memekik.

"SHIT! Fucking child!" umpatnya. Ia hendak melayangkan kepalan tangannya, tapi Jaejoong dengan cepat berlari menjauhinya.

"Ajhusi musang jelek. Joongie tidak suka ajhusi. Weeeekkk…." Bocah itu bahkan memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Yunho. Laki-laki itu membalas dengan sebuah kepalan di depan wajahnya dan tatapan memicing yang garang. Jaejoong yang mengira Yunho akan mengerjarnya segera berlari keluar dari ruangan yang di penuhi patung serta lukisan itu.

Selepas kepergian bocah yang berhasil menggelitik tensi darahnya, Yunho meraih sapu tangan dan menyeka telapak tangannya yang ternoda oleh liur Jaejoong. Wajahnya kembali mengeruh dan masam. Alih-alih mengejar Jaejoong, Yunho justru kembali duduk di kursi depan kanvas dan mulai melakukan pekerjaanya lagi hingga matahari tenggelam dan senja berurai.

.

.

.

Udara malam yang berhembus mulai mengusik laki-laki tinggi dan tampan itu. ia meregangkan setiap ototnya, lalu menatap kembali hasil pekerjaanya. Satu kata yang muncul dalam otaknya 'memuaskan'. Ia mengernyit saat merasakan kondisi hening di sekitarnya. Mengingat ia baru saja di titipi seorang bocah hiperaktif dan seperti burung beo dengan ocehan bahasa asing yang membuat kepalanya berdenyut.

Yunho mendengus, saat ingat bocah itu. ia bangkit dan berdiri dari kursinya. Hatinya tergelitik untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang di lakukan Jaejoong. Akhirnya Yunho berkeliling mencari Jaejoong.

Denyutan kepanikan menghantamnya saat mendapati suasana rumahnya yang benar-benar hening seperti sebelum Jaejoong tinggal bersamanya. Ia terus mencari dan mencari di sudut-sudut rumahnya. Dari mulai dapur, teras depan, halaman belakang, hingga seluruh kamar di rumahnya. Tapi, 'Nihil'. Perasaan was-was serta khawatir mulai menggelayuti batinnya.

'Apa mungkin Jaejoong pergi dan melarikan diri dari rumahnya?' Yunho menggeleng ketika sekelebat pikiran itu muncul di kepalanya. ia bergegas menuju kamarnya, untuk mengambil mantel.

Ia keluar rumah dengan perasaan bersalah. Mata musangnya berkeliling mencari sosok kecil Jaejoong. Ini sudah malam hari, gelap mempengaruhinya dan menjadi kendala mencari Jaejoong. Lagi-lagi ia merutuk dirinya sendiri yang sudah berkelakukan tidak baik pada anak kecil.

Nafas Yunho mulai terengah ketika ia menyusuri jalanan kompleks dan taman bermain. Tetapi lagi-lagi keadaan sepi yang di temuinya. 'bagaimana kalau nanti anak itu benar-benar hilang?' kepala Yunho terasa ingin pecah memikirkannya.

"Fucking child!" umpatan itu tak pernah pudar dari bibir hatinya. Memutuskan untuk kembali setelah tidak mendapatkan hasil atas pencariannya, Yunho benar-benar ingin berteriak sekarang.

Jam sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul setengah sebelas malam. Yunho masih berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang tamu sambil menunggu, siapa tahu Jaejoong pulang dan mengetuk pintu. Menghela nafas berat, laki-laki berumur 25 tahun itu akhirnya memilih menuju kamarnya lagi. Paling tidak ia membutuhkan air hangat untuk merilekskan pikiran dan tubuhnya yang lelah karena bocah hiperaktif itu.

Yunho meraih handuknya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Baru saja ia membuka pintu, sesuatu mengejutkannya..

Yunho terbelalak.

Ia melihat Jaejoong tertidur di pinggir bathtub dan aroma parfume menyengat memenuhi ruangan kamar mandi. Mata musangnya memicing pada botol parfumenya yang kosong di lantai. Yunho mengambil botol parfumenya lalu menggetok kepala jaejoong yang terkulai di tepian bathtub. Bocah itu tersentak dan membuka kedua matanya seketika. Ia terkejut, tatapan mata doe nya langsung tertuju pada sosok tinggi bersurai _brunnete_ yang ada di hadapannya. Jaejoong merinding melihat mata musang yang begitu tajam serta raut wajah berekspresi berat itu. Refleks ia langsung memejamkan matanya karena takut Yunho memukulnya lagi. Apalagi melihat genggaman tangan besar laki-laki itu pada botol parfume kosong.

Tapi Jaejoong sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit apapun.

Ia terkejut saat tiba-tiba ajhusi musang itu justru menarik tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat.

"Thanks God, you're okey. You make me worry child." Tutur Yunho dan mengelus puncak kepala Jaejoong dengan lembut. Bocah yang berada dalam pelukannya sempat tercengang merasakan perhatian yang tiba-tiba dari laki-laki dewasa yang beberapa saat lalu sempat cekcok dengannya.

"Ajhusi… waeyo? Gwaencahanyo?" tanyanya yang sudah pasti tidak mungkin di mengerti Yunho. Tetapi Jaejoong hanya ingin mengutarakan apa yang ada di pikirannya. "Tadi Joongie bosan, lalu tidak sengaja mencium bau wangi dari jaket ajhusi. Joongie ingin mandi agar wangi seperti jaket ajhusi. Tapi Joongie tidak bisa menyalakan airnya. Huft! Joongie tidak sengaja menumpahkan botol bau wangi ajhusi. M-mianhe…"

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya lalu memandang wajah penuh rasa bersalah serta tertunduk bocah manis itu. Matanya yang bulat terangkat saat Yunho menarik dagunya dan mempertemukan mata mereka.

Ah, Jaejoong memang bocah yang manis sebenarnya.

Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan untuk Yunho. Ia yang berlari seperti orang gila ke sana ke mari mencari bocah hiperaktif ini tapi ternyata Kim Jaejoong justru tertidur di kamar mandi.

Sekali lagi di tatapnya wajah bocah itu. Bibirnya nampak mulai memucat. Yunho langsung menarik pakaian Jaejoong dan menelanjanginya. Membuat bocah itu mengernyit heran. Saat laki-laki musang itu hendak menarik celana boxernya, Jaejoong berontak dan hendak berlari. Tapi tangan kekar Yunho sudah terlebih dahulu meraihnya. Dan dalam sekali sentakan Jaejoong benar-benar telanjang bulat. Bocah itu panik sehingga sedikit lagi, Jaejoong pasti akan menggigit tangan Yunho jika saja laki-laki itu tidak bangkit dan menyalakan kran air serta mengisi bathtub dengan air hangat.

Melihat uap hangat yang mengepul dari bathtub, membuat Jaejoong bersorak girang dan langsung menceburkan dirinya ke dalam tempat itu. Bocah itu tidak diam, melainkan bermain air dan mencipratkannya ke sana kemari.

CTAK

Sebuah jitakan melayang di kepalanya yang basah. Jaejoong memanyunkan bibirnya menatap Yunho. Lalu Yunho meraih sebuah sabun batang dan menyerahkannya pada Jaejoong. Bocah itu mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya. Tapi telunjuknya mengarah pada deretan berbagai conditioner, sabun cair, shampo serta perlengkapan mandi elegan yang berjejer di samping bathtub.

"Joongie mau sabun itu ajhusi." Serunya keras. Yunho memutar bola matanya. Meskipun ia tidak mengerti apa yang Jaejoong katakan, tapi ia tahu maksud bocah itu.

Yunho menarik bahu Jaejoong agar menghadap kearahknya. Laki-laki itu lantas memicingkan mata sambil menggoyangkan telunjuknya di depan wajah.

"No! Boy. This is for addult. Like me. Okey. You just a child…" ucapnya yang lagi-lagi di balas gelengan kepala Jaejoong.

"Joongie mau sabun itu ajhusi. Mau itu!"

"No. No. No!"

SRATTT

Yunho langsung memejamkan matanya saat tiba-tiba Jaejoong mencipratkan air dari bathtub hingga mengenai wajahnya.

"Hahaha… Ajhushi musang kena!" tawa riang yang di lontarkan bocah itu membuat Yunho menggeram. Tatapan tajam Yunho serta aura mengintimidasi berhasil membungkam mulut Jaejoong. Ia melotot saat Yunho tiba-tiba melepas semua pakaiannya hingga sama-sama bertelanjang sepertinya lalu laki-laki itu memaksa masuk ke dalam bathub hingga membuat air hangat meluber keluar.

Jaejoong menjerit ketika Yunho menarik tubuhnya untuk duduk. Kemudian laki-laki itu menggosok punggung Jaejoong sambil menghela nafas.

.

.

.

Yunho menggaruk kepalanya dengan wajah bingung. Ia mengacak isi lemarinya dan meninggalkan Kim Jaejoong yang masih terbungkus handuk raksasa di samping tempat tidurnya. Bocah itu juga tidak berhenti memperhatikannya.

"Shit! No clothes for the boy. So what now?" ucapnya bermonolog. Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya, kemudian memilih berjalan mendekat ke arah Yunho. "Ajhusi. Joongie mau baju yang wangi seperti bau ajhusi."

Yunho menoleh dan mengernyit. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang di katakan Jaejoong. Sampai akhirnya, laki-laki itu memilih membuka lebar lemari pakaiannya lalu membuat gestur tubuh 'silakan pilih sendiri'. Tatapan mata doe itu berkeliling pada deretan baju serta kaos yang berjajar memenuhi lemari. Keluarga Kim memang sial. Menitipkan anak tanpa berfikir meninggalkan sehelai pakaianpun untuk bocah itu.

"Ajhusi! Joongie mau baju ini. Baunya wangi seperti bau ajhusi!" pekikan itu membangunkan Yunho. Diperhatikannya sebuah baju berwarna putih yang di tunjuk Jaejoong. Begitu Yunho menyerahkan baju yang itu, Jaejoong langsung meraihnya dan berinisiatif dengan sendirinya memakai baju yang bahkan juga menenggelamkannya itu.

"Fuah!" Jaejoong menarik nafas begitu berhasil mengeluarkan kepalanya dari dalam baju kebesaran milik Yunho.

Laki-laki tampan dan tinggi itu tersenyum geli memperhatikan tingkah laku Jaejoong.

Ia lantas menggandeng tangan Jaejoong dan membawanya menuju kamar tamu. Di dorongnya tubuh bocah itu ke arah ranjang lalu Yunho memaksa Jaejoong untuk masuk ke dalam selimut. Jaejoong berkedip-kedip saat Yunho merapikan selimutnya dan bersiap akan meninggalkannya.

Tapi tangan Jaejoong menahannya dan menangkap telapak tangan Yunho. "Joongie takut ajhusi."

Yunho menghela nafas beratnya. Meskipun sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang di katakan Jaejoong, tapi ia tahu dari tatapan bocah itu. Bahwa Jaejoong tidak ingin di tinggalkan sendirian.

Menutup pandangannya sejenak, laki-laki tinggi itu lantas menepuk puncak kepala Jaejoong. _"You have to sleep Boy. Don't worry, I just go down to take a drink. Okey.. Only a while."_ Ucap Yunho sambil menunjukkan gesture seolah-olah meminum sesuatu dengan menunjuk tenggorokannya. Jaejoong menatap kearahnya ragu-ragu.

"Janji? Ajhusi akan kembali ke sini dan tidur dengan Joongie?"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Jaejoong terkesima ketika melihat laki-laki yang di panggilnya ajjhusi musang itu tersenyum. Benar-benar penuh kharisma dan sangat keren. Pikir bocah sepuluh tahun itu. Yunho mengelus sekali lagi puncak surai Jaejoong. Di tatapnya sebuah jari kelingking yang di ulurkan bocah itu ke arahnya. Lalu mereka mengaitkan janji kelingking itu bersama.

"Good boy." Serunya dan menepuk lembut puncak kepala jaejoong.

Yunho beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berjalan membelakangi Jaejoong. Tapi langkah kakinya terhenti tepat beberapa senti dari pintu kamarnya ketika sebuah tangan mungil kembali menarik kemejanya. Ia berbalik dan mendapati wajah hampir menangis Jaejoong di hadapannya. Sepasang mata doe itu berkaca-kaca. "Yunho ajhusi… Joongie takut." Yunho tertegun mendengar Jaejoong memanggil namanya. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar bocah itu memanggil namanya langsung.

Tanpa berfikir panjang, Yunho meraih tangan gemetar itu kemudian menopang tubuh Jaejoong di punggungnya. "Well, Not bad for Piggy Back." Gumannya.

HUP

Tawa riang itu terlontar dari bibir Jaejoong, dengan semangat ia mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Yunho dan memeluknya erat. Menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu lebar serta hangat milik laki-laki yang di panggilnya paman itu. Yunho berjalan sambil menggendong Jaejoong dan menuruni tangga menuju dapur. Ketika ia akan menurunkan bocah itu, Yunho terkesiap melihat deru nafas beraturan yang terdengar di telinganya. Di liriknya Jaejoong yang ternyata terlelap dalam gendongannya. Rasa hangat menjalar hingga ke sum-sum tulangnya saat hembusan nafas bocah itu menerpa tengkuknya. Yunho tersenyum. Ia membuka lemari pendingin dengan satu tangan, mengambil sekaleng bir lalu menutupnya dengan dorongan kakinya.

Laki-laki itu kembali menaiki tangga dan menyimpan minumannya. Sesekali diliriknya bocah dalam gendongannya.

Tidak buruk memang, ketika bisa memahami dan mendalami kepribadian seorang anak.

.

.

.

Kalauan cahaya mentari menerobos celah-celah tirai yang membungkus daun jendela kamar Yunho. Jaejoong mengucek kedua matanya ketika terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia menoleh dan menyadari ada tubuh maskulin yang berbaring di sampingnya. Jaejoong terkikik sendiri ketika melihat wajah Yunho yang tidur dengan mulut terbuka.

Dengan jahil, bocah itu mengulurkan tangannya kemudian menjepit hidung Yunho. Sampai beberapa detik kemudian laki-laki musang itu terusik dan bergerak dalam tidurnya. Jaejoong semakin melebarkan senyumnnya. Melihat wajah ajhusi musangnya yang memerah, bocah itu akhirnya melepas jepitan tangannya di hidung Yunho. Tapi lagi-lagi ide jahil melekat di otaknya. Jaejoong meraih kedua telapak tangan Yunho kemudian membawanya mendekati mulutnya. Niat awalnya ia ingin membangunkan laki-laki itu dengan menggigit telapak tangan Yunho. Tapi bukannya melakukan hal itu, Jaejoong justru meletakkan kedua tangan itu di atas pipinya.

Kedua matanya kembali terpejam. Entah kenapa Jaejoong merasakan nyaman dengan kedua telapak tangan lebar serta besar milik Yunho. Perlahan ia mengusapkan telapak tangan itu di kedua pipinya. Begitu terbuai, Jaejoong bahkan tidak menyadari ketika sepasang mata musang itu sudah terjaga sejak beberapa waktu lalu dan memandang ke arahnya sambil memicingkan mata.

Perlahan, elusan itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi cubitan. Hingga Jaejoong meringis dan memekik.

"Aww! Appo!" pekik bibir cherry itu dan kedua mata Jaejoong langsung terjaga sepenuhnya.

Jaejoong terpaku ketika melihat wajah Yunho yang menyeringai kearahnya. "Morning Boo.."

"Ajhusii…." Jaejoong nyengir mendengar sapaan itu. ia tahu apa artinya kata itu. Karena Appa dan eommanya sering mengucapkannya saat mereka bangun tidur, dan Jaejoong senang mendengar Yunho mengatakannya.

Bukannya beranjak, Jaejoong justru kembali merebahkan tubuhnya dan menarik sebelah tangan Yunho untuk menyentuh pipinya. Rasa hangatnya membuat Jaejoong merasa nyaman. Yunho hanya bisa mengelus puncak kepala Jaejoong.

Anak ini…

.

.

.

Harumnya susu vanila serta roti bakar berselai coklat menguar dari meja makan. Jaejoong duduk sambil memainkan garpu serta pisau di tangannya seperti memainkan stik drum hingga membuat bunyi sedikit gaduh. Kadang suara cemprengnya menggema di sela-sela ketukan musik buatannya. Yunho yang baru datang dan meletakkan secangkir teh di meja tersenyum melihat bocah asuhannya sibuk dengan konser tunggalnya.

"Stop boo. It's time to breakfast." Jaejoong yang mendengar ucapan Yunho langsung mengangguk. Ditatapnya laki-laki dewasa itu mengoleskan selai coklat di atas roti kemudian meletakkan di atas piring Jaejoong. Dengan penuh semangat Jaejoong langsung menyambar roti coklat itu tanpa menggunakan garpu dan pisau. Mulut kecil itu sibuk mengunyah roti serta meneguk susu vanila dengan penuh semangat.

Sisa-sisa remah roti berjatuhan di atas meja juga lantai bahkan bekas selai coklat serta susu juga menempel di sekitar mulut dan wajah Jaejoong.

Yunho yang melihatnya merasa tergelitik.

Tatapan musang itu begitu terpaku pada pemandangan di hadapannya. Sampai akhirnya Yunho bangkit dari kursinya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga wajahnya berada tepat di hadapan wajah Jaejoong. Lalu dalam sekejap, Yunho sudah menjilati sisa-sisa remah roti dan selai coklat yang menempel di wajah bocah itu. sementara Jaejoong hanya mengedipkan kedua matanya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Mulutnya berhenti mengunyah.

"A-ajushi… hihi…"

Yunho menjauhkan wajahnya lalu mengucap-usap bagian dari wajah Jaejoong yang baru saja ia jilati.

"Ajjushi… Apa yang ajhusi lakukan? Appa dan Eomma tidak pernah menjilat pipi Joongie?"

Bocah itu menggembungkan kedua pipinya saat hanya mendapat balasan senyum dari Yunho. Jaejoong lantas memilih mengambil roti milik Yunho dan memakannya. Ia sengaja meninggalkan bekas selai di sekitar bibirnya. Kemudian Jaejoong berusaha menjilati sisa selai itu dengan lidahnya sendiri.

Merasa jengkel karena tidak berhasil menghapus sisa selai di sekitar bibirnya dengan lidah, akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan menggunakan punggung tangannya.

SET

Tapi belum sempat tangannya menyentuh bagian wajahnya, Yunho sudah menahannya. Sebelah tangan Yunho yang bebas meraih hidung Jaejoong dan menjepitnya.

"Fumpphhhtt…."

Jaejoong tercengang ketika Yunho menempatkan bibir tepat di atas bibirnya sendiri. Kedua mata doenya hanya bisa mengerjap, dengan kondisi hidung terjepit serta tangan yang di tahan, Jaejoong tidak tahu apa yang harus di lakukannya. Apalagi ia bisa merasakan bibir Yunho yang mulai menjilat serta menggesek belahan cherrynya. Hingga akhirnya mulut mungilnya berhasil di jelajahi. Jaejoong merasakan bibirnya menjadi sangat basah dan perih karena gigitan. Rasanyapun kelu. Ia mulai berontak, nafasnya sesak karena hidungnya disumbat.

"Urghhmmfuuhh!"

Hah

Hah

Deru nafas yang tidak beraturan serta dadanya yang naik turun dengan cepat membuat Jaejoong lemas dan terkulai di atas kursinya. Di tatapnya Yunho yang sudah kembali duduk di tempatnya sambil mengusap bibirnya sendiri.

"Ajhusi! Joongie sesak nafas tau! Huuh!" teriak Jaejoong sambil menunjuk ke arah Yunho. Sementara laki-laki yang baru saja melakukan sesuatu pada bibirnya hanya diam dan berwajah datar tanpa menunjukkan gesture apapun. Sampai akhirnya Yunho bangkit berdiri lalu menepuk puncak kepala Jaejoong dan mengacak rambut bocah itu.

"Ajhusii! Jangan mengacak rambut Joongie. Huft!" jerit Jaejoong sambil memanyunkan bibirnya yang masih terlihat merah.

.

.

.

Sejak kejadian itu, Jaejoong tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya ke arah ajhusi musang yang saat ini duduk atas sofa yang beberapa waktu lalu digunakannya untuk melompat-lompat. Tidak seperti biasanya. Yunho tidak duduk di atas kursi depan kanvas, tidak memegang kuas serta palet tetapi menggenggam sebuah benda persegi yang Jaejoong tahu adalah benda elektronik yang juga di miliki Appanya.

Memiringkan kepalanya, Jaejoong kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada selembar kertas dan mulai mencorat-coretnya dengan crayon yang di berikan Yunho padanya. Tapi sepasang hazel bocah sepuluh tahun itu sering kali mencuri-curi pandang ke arah pria di atas sofa.

"Ajhusi! Apa yang ajhusi lakukan? Kenapa ajhusi tidak duduk di sana seperti biasanya?" akhirnya Jaejoong meninggalkan kertas dan crayonnya dan memilih menghadapi Yunho sepenuhnya.

Yunho berhenti dengan tab nya. Tatapannya tertuju pada Jaejoong, tapi tak satupun kata-kata yang terucap dari bibir hatinya.

"Ah! Ajhusi tidak mengerti bahasa Joongie ya? Kalau ajhusi mengerti, Joongie ingin bertanya. Kenapa ajhusi mencium Joongie di sini?" sebelah alis mata Yunho terangkat saat melihat Jaejoong menunjuk bibir cherrynya sendiri.

"Rasanya aneh. Biasanya Appa dan Eomma mencium Joongie di pipi dengan lembut, tapi Ajhusi mencium Joongie dan membuat sesak nafas."

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya. Ia memperhatikan bocah di hadapannya menujuk pipi serta bibirnya lagi. Lalu ia termangu ketika melihat Jaejoong membuka mulutnya dan menunjuk ke dalam rongga hangat itu.

"Ajhusi, apa mulut Joongie kotor? Lalu ajhusi membersihkannya? Kata Eomma dan Appa Joongie harus memakai sikat gigi untuk membersihkan rongga mulut dan gigi. Kalau pakai lidah apakah bisa sangat bersih?"

Jaejoong mengerjap ketika Yunho bangkit dari sofa dan berjongkok di hadapannya. Ia diam ketika Yunho sekali lagi mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut.

Kemudian Yunho menunjukan tab miliknya ke hadapan Jaejoong.

'**Naneun dangsin-eul manjigo hal su isseubnikka?'**

Jaejoong memicingkan matanya dan mencoba membaca tulisan yang tertera dalam layar tab itu. ia bisa mengerti karena itu bahasa Korea. Bahasa kelahirannya. Bibir cherrynya menggumam saat mengeja.

"_Bolehkan aku menyentuhmu?"_

Sepasang hazelnya langsung tertuju pada wajah Yunho. Jaejoong tahu arti tulisan itu, tapi yang tidak ia mengerti adalah maksud dari kata-kata itu. "Maksud Ajhusi? Joongie tidak mengerti. Apa seperti ini?" Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho yang bebas dan menyentuhkannya pada pipi wajahnya.

Yunho tersenyum, ia menarik tangannya lagi dan mulai mengetik sesuatu dalam layar tabnya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali memperlihatkannya pada Jaejoong.

'**Nan dangsin-eul manjigo sip-eoyo.'**

"_Aku ingin menyentuhmu."_

'**(Nde) dong-uihamyeon mal.'**

"_Katakan (Ya) jika kau menyetujuinya."_

Jaejoong mengernyit bingung. Tapi ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap ke arah Yunho. Begitu melihat sepasang mata musang itu, Jaejoong tiba-tiba merasakan perasaan yang hangat. Hingga akhirnya sebuah anggukan di layangkannya.

"Nde.."

Jaejoong menjawab mantab. "Keunde, ajhusi apa yang seben—"

Yunho langsung meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir Jaejoong menahan kata-katanya. Lalu untaian senyum terlukis di wajah tampan laki-laki itu.

'**Neo iliwa'**

"_Aku punya sesuatu untukmu."_

Dominasi wajah ke ingintahuan serta penasaran menguar dari ekspresi Jaejoong.

"Ap yang mau ajhusi berikan untuk Joongie? Apakah mainan yang menarik?" pekikan riang itu membuat Yunho tersenyum sekali lagi. Tanpa menjawab, laki-laki itu langsung meraih tangan Jaejoong dan membawanya keluar dari ruangan yang di penuhi beberapa lukisan serta patung gajah faforit Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Jaejoong memanyunkan bibirnya saat menyadari Yunho membawanya ke dalam kamar yang semalam di tidurinya. Ia bahkan menghentikan langkahnya dan mematung sambil bersedekap dada di samping tempat tidur saat Yunho sudah selesai mengunci pintu.

"Ajhusi, Joongie tidak mau tidur siang. Shireooo!" pekiknya keras.

Yunho berkacak pinggang, menghela nafasnya beberapa kali sambil menatap ke arah Jaejoong. Ia berjalan mendekat kemudian menarik lengan Jaejoong dengan lembut lalu mendudukan tubuh bocah itu di atas ranjang.

"Ajhusi bohong ya? Katanya mau memberikan sesuatu untuk Joongie? man—."

Jaejoong tersentak saat tiba-tiba Yunho menelusupkan kepalanya di perpotongan lehernya dan menciuminya, membuatnya tergelitik. Matanya terpejam karena geli. Jaejoong tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya Yunho lakukan. Ia hanya bisa merasakan sensasi aneh yang tiba-tiba menyeruak dan muncul dalam rongga dadanya. Benar-benar tidak nyaman.

"A-ah.. ajhusii.. ge-lii hihi….."

Ciuman itu berubah menjadi kecupan-kecupan singkat di sepanjang kulit lehernya dan perlahan menjadi jilatan-jilatan yang bisa Jaejoong rasakan begitu membuat basah area tengkuk dan lehernya. Tidak hanya menjilat, Yunho juga mulai menyesap dan menghisap serta memberikan gigitan-gigitan hingga jejak-jejak kemerahan mulai muncul dan menjadi noda di permukaan kulit putih Jaejoong.

"A-ajhusi…"

Jaejoong hanya bisa merintih sambil memanggil paman, rasa tidak nyaman membuatnya kalut dan nafasnya mulai menderu. Tangan Yunho perlahan menyusup masuk ke dalam kaos Jaejoong dan mengelus bagian dada anak itu. Sensasi geli bercampur aduk dan membuat rintihan lagi-lagi keluar dari bibir cherry Jaejoong.

Wajah Jaejoong mulai memerah saat tangan Yunho beralih mengelus serta membelai permukaan perutnya. Ia seperti merasakan sesuatu menggelitiki tubuhnya. Bahkan ini begitu berbeda dengan perasaan ketika Appa atau Eommanya menggelitiki pinggang atau ketiaknya. Sesuatu yang Yunho lakukan benar-benar membuat sensasi aneh.

Dan Jaejoong benar-benar merasa takut.

"Er-uhh…"

Jaejoong takut pada sesuatu yang merangsang tubuhnya seperti itu. ia tidak tahu bagaimana mengatasi hasrat yang meletup-letup di dalam benaknya. Sementara Yunho tidak berniat sedikitpun membuat Jaejoong beristirahat dari serangannya. Tangan yang tadinya berada di atas perut kini menelusup ke arah yang tidak seharusnya. Pijatan-pijatan serta elusan di bawah sana mulai menciptakan sesuatu yang terasa baru bagi Jaejoong. Perasaan malu dan khawatir serta geli dan semuanya bercampur aduk hingga rasanya Jaejoong ingin menangis saat itu juga. Tapi ia tidak bisa, Yunho tidak memberikannya kesempatan untuk menitikan air mata. Laki-laki itu dengan sigap meraih wajah Jaejoong dan melayangkan ciuman bertubi-tubi di seluruh permukaan lembut itu. Berhenti begitu lama di bibir plum itu sebelum menghisapnya dan menggigitnya.

"Hmmppt!"

Teriakan itu bahkan teredam oleh sapuan lidah Yunho yang kembali menyapa ke dalam rongga mulut Jaejoong yang mungil. Membuatnya hampir tersedak.

Suara kecapan yang nyaring serta saliva yang basah memenuhi wajah dan bibir Jaejoong. Ia merasa begitu tak berdaya, tubuhnya semakin lemah dan terasa lemas. Mulutnya terasa kelu dan bibirnya kembali terasa sakit.

Yunho melepas ciumannya dan menatap wajah Jaejoong yang memerah, berkeringat dengan tubuh yang bergetar.

"Aj-ajhusi.. Tolongg…"

Mata Jaejoong berkaca-kaca. Di raihnya kemeja Yunho dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada laki-laki itu. "Ajhusi. J-Joongie… rasanya tidak enak. Ajhusi ,,, apa yang harus Joongie lakukan?"

Yunho menciumi puncak kepala Jaejoong. Di jauhkannya wajah Jaejoong dari dadanya. Tatapan mereka sama-sama bertemu. Hingga Yunho menjatuhkan kecupan di kening Jaejoong lalu turun pada pipi dan mulai menjilati jejak-jejak air mata yang mengalir di sana.

Yunho tersenyum kemudian, "Don't worry boo.." bisiknya tepat di hadapan wajah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya saat Yunho merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Tapi bukan untuk menidurkan anak itu. Melainkan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dan lebih dari sebelumnya.

Sentuhan yang brutal itu di selingi dengan desahan dan erangan Jaejoong yang sudah tidak terbendung lagi. Ia bahkan masih terlalu polos untuk tidak meredam suaranya. Yang bisa Jaejoong tangkap saat ia membuka matanya adalah wajah senang Yunho ketika mendengar Jaejoong bersuara. Jaejoong bahkan bisa menyadari ketika ia mengeluarkan suara refleksnya, maka Yunho akan mencium wajahnya dan memijat dengan lebih kuat area miliknya di bawah sana.

Rangsangan itu menyebar seperti kobaran api dalam minyak di tubuh Jaejoong. Ia bahkan tidak sanggup lagi menolak gejolak yang sudah menggila.

Yunho mencoba menghentikan aktifitasnya beberasa saat. Tangan nakalnya yang bermain di tubuh bawah Jaejoong berhenti, ia mencoba mellihat reaksi wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat sayu serta tampak kecewa. Dari situlah lekukan senyum serta seringai terhias di wajahnya. Yunho menyadari bahwa Jaejoong sudah terjerat candunya juga permainannya. Bocah itu terlihat gelisah, tubuhnya mengeliat serta kedua tangannya yang menggapai kemeja Yunho lalu menariknya dengan manja.

"Uuh… ajhusi-.." Jaejoong terus menarik kemeja Yunho seolah meminta laki-laki itu kembali melakukan hal yang beberapa saat lalu di kerjakannya.

Yunho tidak menunggu lama. Ia kembali mendekatkan tubuhnya dan mulai menciumi Jaejoong lagi. Ciuman yang selembut awan itu menerjang dan menyapa bibir cherry Jaejoong secara bertahap. Kali ini rasanya begitu berbeda, karena Jaejoong tidak berontak.

Jaejoong justru memeluk leher Yunho dengan erat. Ia merasa membutuhkan sesuatu untuk bisa di jadikan pelampiasan ketika getaran-getaran aneh kembali mengusik tubuhnya. saat sapuan lidah Yunho kembali menjelajahi wajah dan lehernya.

Kaos putih yang melekat di tubuh Jaejoong di tanggalkan Yunho begitu saja.

Jaejoong mengerjap bingung. "Ajhusi. Sebenarnya kita mau melakukan apa?" Jaejoong tahu Yunho tidak mejawabnya karena laki-laki itu pasti tidak mengerti apa yang di katakannya.

Tapi ia mengerutkan kening saat melihat Yunho tiba-tiba bangkit dan mulai menurunkan resleting celananya. Dan sebelum Jaejoong bisa melihat apa yang tersembunyi di baliknya, Yunho sudah mengulurkan tangannya dan menutup kedua mata Jaejoong lalu kembali melumat bibir Jaejoong hingga menciptakan sensasi tersendiri.

"_I'm so sorry boo…. "_

Jaejoong berteriak sangat keras ketika merasakan tubuhnya terasa terbelah. Air mata bahkan bergulir seperti aliran sungai. Ia hanya bisa menjambaki rambut Yunho tanpa tahu permainan apa yang sebenarnya di lakukan oleh laki-laki itu. Permainan yang lebih dari sebatas sentuhan itu.

.

.

.

Terangnya matahari tergantikan dengan cahaya bulan yang meredup di telan awan-awan gelap di hamparan langit malam.

Jaejoong berbaring dengan tatapan wajah kosong di atas ranjang Yunho. Ia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun ketika pertama kali terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Rasanya seperti mimpi dan tubuhnya juga begitu aneh. Jaejoong memperhatikan dirinya sendiri yang terbungkus dalam selimut tebal serta sebuah kemeja putih bergaris yang juga kebesaran di tubuhnya.

Ia sama sekali tidak mengingat apapun yang di lakukannya.

Ketika pintu dalam ruangan itu berderit membuka, Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap sosok tinggi serta maskulin yang memegang secangkir kopi dengan kepulan hangat dari hembusan uap udara. Senyum yang mengembang di wajah laki-laki itu membuat Jaejoong tiba-tiba merasa berdegup. Perasaan ganjil yang belum pernah sama sekali di rasakannya. Sesuatu yang membuat Jaejoong begitu bingung adalah dirinya yang tiba-tiba merasa gugup.

"Ajhusi.. Joongie_"

Yunho memotong ucapan itu dengan pelukan. Jaejoong tidak mengerti, tubuh Yunho yang memeluknya seperti ini terasa begitu hangat dan sangat nyaman. Melebihi pelukan Appa dan Eommanya. Ia bahkan tidak sadar ketika membalas pelukan laki-laki itu. Dengan wajah yang ia tenggelamkan di dada Yunho. Aroma yang terhirup dalam penciumannya bahkan membuat Jaejoong begitu menyukainya.

"Joongie ingin tidur dengan Yunho ajhusi lagi. Apakah kita akan tidur cepat malam ini ajhusi?"

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu hanya terjawab dengan senyuman lembut. Yunho mengusap wajah Jaejoong dan melayangkan kecupan di kening bocah itu. ia merebahkan kembali tubuh Jaejoong di atas ranjang, lalu mendekapnya dengan erat sambil tidak berhenti mengecupi puncak kepala Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mungkin terlalu polos untuk menyadari kondisinya yang mulai tergantung dan mencandukan apapun milik laki-laki yang mendekapnya. Kondisi yang mungkin sudah mengubah emosi dan psikisnya.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu dengan cepatnya. Ketika pagi itu untuk kesekian kalinya Jaejoong memilih duduk di atas pangkuan Yunho sambil menikmati segelas susu vanila dan sepotong roti bakar berselai coklat kesukaanya, ketukan pintu yang terdengar tergesa-gesa mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

HUP

Yunho menurunkan Jaejoong dari pangkuannya dan menggandeng lengan bocah itu.

Saat pintu terbuka, Jaejoong terkesiap melihat dua sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya. Sepasang mata doenya mengerjap ketika mendapati dua tangan terulur ke arahnya seolah meminta Jaejoong untuk menyambutnya. Kedua sosok itu tersenyum padanya masih dengan mengulurkan tangan.

"Joongie sayang…"

Bocah itu masih saja mengerjap. "Eomma.. Appa…" bisiknya lirih. Bukannya mengambil tangan kedua orang tuanya, Jaejoong justru meraih tangan Yunho dan menggengamnya erat. Sehingga membuat kedua orang tuanya mengerutkan kening.

"Joongie, Eomma dan Appa sudah kembali sayang. Lihat, eomma membawakan Joongie boneka gajah. Kemarilah sayang." Bujuk wanita cantik itu sambil tersenyum lembut pada Jaejoong dan mengeluarkan sebuah boneka gajah berwarna abu-abu.

Jaejoong mendongak dan menatap wajah Yunho. Tapi ia tidak mendapatkan senyuman atau ekspresi apapun dari wajah laki-laki yang telah berhasil mendapat perhatian penuhnya itu. kemudian Jaejoong kembali melihat kedua orang tuanya.

"Joongie, Hari ini kita bisa pulang ke Korea sayang. Appa dan Eomma sudah berhasil mendapatkan perlindungan dari kedutaan negara kita. Joongie tidak akan di kurung di rumah pak Polisi. Joongie sudah tidak sabar untuk pulang ke Korea kan?" kali ini Jaejoong mengarahkan binar matanya ke pada sosok Appanya yang juga berucap. Lalu dilihatnya Appanya berdiri tegap dan tersenyum sambil membungkuk pada Yunho.

"Thank you Yunho, for Keeping my son. You're my best friend."

"Thank you so much. I don't know how to repay your kidness Yunho."

Yunho membalas ucapan sepasang suami istri bermarga Kim itu dengan senyumannya. "No problems. Jaejoong is wonderful children. I love him."

"P-pulang ke Korea?" gumanan Jaejoong menarik semua pandangan ke arahnya.

"Iya sayang, Joongie akan pulang ke Korea."

"Eomma, apa kita bisa kembali ke sini?"

Mr dan Mrs Kim saling berpandangan. Tuan Kim berjongkok di hadapan putranya dan mengusap puncak kepala Jaejoong.

"Kita tidak bisa kembali ke sini Joongie. Kita akan tinggal selamanya di Korea sayang."

"TIDAK MAU! JOONGIE TIDAK MAU PISAH DENGAN YUNHO AJHUSI!" Jaejoong berteriak dan langsung memeluk Yunho dengan sangat erat. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di perut Yunho.

DEG

Pasangan suami istri itu mencelos. Seperti sebuah tamparan keras baru saja melayang di dada mereka.

"Joongie sayang, kita harus pulang. Kalau tetap di sini, kita tidak akan bisa hidup lama. Joongie tidak lupa apa yang Eomma katakan bukan?"

Ketiga orang dewasa itu saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

"TAPI JOONGIE MAU SAMA YUNHO AJHUSI!"

Mrs Kim tersentak dengan pekikan putranya. Suara itu bahkan terdengar begitu lantang. Wanita itu mengernyit bingung. Entah apa yang di lakukan Yunho sampai anaknya tidak ingin melepaskan diri dari laki-laki itu.

Mr Kim mendesah. "Yunho, sorry sudah merepotkanmu —" diraihnya tangan Jaejoong dan memaksa bocah itu melepaskan pelukannya pada Yunho. "Ayo Joongie, kita harus pulang nak."

Jaejoong meronta hebat. Tangannya menarik kemeja Yunho dengan sangat erat.

Kedua pasangan itu hampir kepayahan, lalu Yunho mencegahnya untuk menarik paksa Jaejoong. "Let me to talk him." Ucapnya. Mr dan Mrs Kim menghela nafas dan memilih mundur hingga wajah Jaejoong kembali terbenam sepenuhnya di perut Yunho.

Yunho berjongkok dan menarik wajah Jaejoong menjauh. Di belainya dengan lembut puncak kepala bocah yang sudah terisak dan menitikan air mata itu.

"Ajhusi….."

Yunho langsung menarik tubuh Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya. Bibir hatinya mendekat ke telinga Jaejoong dan membisikkan sesuatu. _"I Love You Kim Jaejoong."_ Kemudian Yunho membelai pipi Jaejoong yang sudah di penuhi dengan lelehan air mata. Di rogohnya saku celananya, lalu mengeluarkan ponsel dari sana. Yunho mengetikkan sesuatu di dalam ponsel itu dan memperlihatkannya pada Jaejoong. Menghentikan isakannya, Jaejoong memilih menatap lekat-lekat layar ponsel itu.

'**Banhwan, ulineun bandeusi dasi mannal geos-ibnida.'**

"_Pulanglah, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi."_

'**Samchon-eul bangmun hal geos-eul yagsogdeulibnida.'**

"_Paman janji akan mengunjungimu. BooJaejoongie… "_

'**Eonjenganeun.'**

"_Suatu hari nanti…"_

"Jinjjayo?" Jaejoong menatap sepasang mata musang itu. Kemudian jari kelingkingnya teracung menunggu laki-laki itu menyambutnya. Yunho mengangguk dan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya.

Hik…

Isakan Jaejoong kembali terdengar. Bocah itu langsung memeluk Yunho.

"Joongie dengar kan. Yunho ajhusi akan datang menemui Joongie. Kajja, kita pulang sayang." Mrs Kim menepuk bahu putranya. Jaejoong akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dengan wajah tidak rela.

"Ayo ucapkan sampai jumpa pada Yunho ajhusi Joongie."

Mr dan Mrs Kim menarik tangan Jaejoong dan membawanya menjauh dari Yunho. Mereka berjalan pergi dan meninggalkan Yunho dengan tatapan membeku.

Jaejoong masih sesegukan. Sampai sepasang mata doenya menangkap boneka gajah yang ada pada salah satu tangan eommanya. Jaejoong mengambil boneka itu dan melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman kedua orang tuanya. Ia berlari kembali menghampiri Yunho yang masih berjongkok di depan pintu.

"Ajhusi, jaga baik-baik boneka Joongie sampai kita bertemu lagi. Joongie sayang Yunho ajhusi."

CUP 

Dan kecupan singkat yang di layangkan Jaejoong di bibir Yunho itupun menjadi kenangan terakhir mereka sebelum Jaejoong benar-benar pergi dan meninggalkannya.

Mr dan Mrs Kim kembali saling berpandangan. Tapi mereka tidak mengambil pusing apa yang baru saja di lakukan putra mereka. Yang tercetak dalam pikiran mereka, Jaejoong benar-benar menyayangi Yunho dan berat berpisah dengan laki-laki itu.

Pada akhirnya Jaejoong kembali terisak dan menangis semakin keras. Bahkan hingga berubah menjadi raungan yang tak terbendung. Mr Kim memilih membawa Jaejoong ke dalam gendongannya mencoba menenangkan putranya dengan memeluknya dan mengusap-usap puncak kepalanya.

.

.

.

**10 Tahun Kemudian**

**.**

Sosok itu menapaki jejeran jalanan beraspal tanpa senyum yang terhapus dari wajahnya. Sepasang sepatu boot pendek dan balutan sneakers serta jacket semi formal membungkus tubuhnya. Angin musim gugur membelai surainya yang jatuh menutupi dahinya.

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, udara negara ini berhasil di hirupnya lagi. Tanpa ragu, kakinya melangkah mendekati sebuah pintu rumah bercat putih yang sudah sekian lama ingin di ketuknya. Rumah milik seorang laki-laki yang selama sepuluh tahun ini melupakan janjinya.

Kim Jaejoong menarik nafas panjangnya dan menatap dengan perasaan berdebar yang membuncah pintu putih itu. sudah sepuluh tahun, bagaimana sosok pria itu sekarang? Apakah ia sudah semakin bertambah keriput atau justru bertambah maskulin seperti terakhir kali Jaejoong melihatnya?

Jaejoong selalu menunggu dan menunggu. Ia tidak pernah berhenti berharap bahwa laki-laki yang selalu di panggilnya Yunho ajhusi itu akan muncul di hadapannya dan memeluknya. Ia selalu membayangkan bisa melihat lagi senyum menawan yang selalu muncul di bibir unik serta memiliki tanda lahir itu. Jaejoong bahkan tidak pernah berhenti bertanya-tanya pada kedua orang tuanya apakah Yunho ajhusi sudah datang?

Tapi pada kenyataanya, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu muka dengan Yunho. Bahkan setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu. Tidak ada kabar atau apapun yang di terimanya. Sampai akhirnya Jaejoong menyadari satu hal, bahwa Yunho mungkin sudah melupakannya. Laki-laki itu pasti tidak mengingat lagi janjinya. Mungkin juga laki-laki itu sudah memiliki sebuah keluarga dan melupakan dirinya yang hanya seorang anak kecil.

Wajah Jaejoong berubah keruh ketika memikirkan hal itu. sekali lagi helaan nafas berat di hembuskannya. Kalaupaun apa yang di pikirkannya benar, tentang Yunho yang sudah melupakannya dan memiliki keluarga. Jaejoong hanya ingin bertanya satu hal pada laki-laki itu.

Kenapa ia menjadi seseorang yang begitu anti dengan sentuhan? Kenapa ia bisa menjadi seseorang yang tidak bisa membuka hati untuk gadis manapun? Kenapa ia begitu menginginkan lagi sentuhan laki-laki itu di tubuhnya? Kenapa? Kenapa? Dan kenapa? Kenapa pengaruh Yunho begitu besar pada dirinya, tubuhnya dan jiwanya? Kenapa?

Mengulurkan tangannya, Jaejoong menekan bel pintu itu dan menunggu dengan gelisah.

"Yes! Wait!"

DEG

Deguban jantung Jaejoong berlomba ketika sebuah suara terdengar dari dalam rumah dan menjawab suara bel yang di bunyikannya.

'_Suara seorang wanita…'_

Kriett

"Excuse me?"

Seorang wanita berambut panjang menatap penuh tanya kearahnya. Kebingungan dan keingintahuan tampak jelas di wajah wanita itu. Mungikin karena Jaejoong yang memiliki wajah Asia.

"Can I help You?"

Jaejoong tersadar dari keterpakuannya. Sekarang Ia mengerti dan bisa memahami dengan jelas apa yang di katakan oleh wanita itu. Jaejoong tidak lagi memerlukan penerjemah atau apapun untuk bisa tahu bahasa asing yang di dengarnya. Ia tersenyum dan menjawab pertanyaan wanita itu.

"Bukankah laki-laki bernama Yunho tinggal di sini?" tanyanya. "Saya Kim Jaejoong. Anak dari teman Yunho."

"Kim Jaejoong?"

Menganggukkan kepalanya, Jaejoong mencoba melayangkan tatapannya ke dalam rumah itu. yang tidak bisa ia lewati dari bahu wanita cantik di hadapannya.

"Aku sudah tinggal di sini hampir lima tahun lebih. Aku orang ketiga yang menghuni rumah ini. Apa kau benar-benar bernama Jaejoong?"

Meskipun sedikit bingung, Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Yes, I am. Why? Do you know something?"

"Wait please…" kemudian wanita itu kembali masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu, meninggalkan Jaejoong berdiri dalam kegelisahan lagi.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, pintu kembali terbuka. Wanita itu membawa sebuah kotak dalam dekapannya. "Aku tidak tahu di mana orang yang kau cari itu. Tapi penghuni terdahulu menitipkan ini sebelum pergi dan berpesan untuk menyerahkannya pada orang bernama Kim Jaejoong. Maybe this for you Mr Kim?"

Jaejoong meraih kotak itu. Perasaan kecewa menendangnya, jadi Yunho hanya memberikan ini padanya dan melupakan janjinya? "Thank You Mam." Setelah membungkuk Jaejoong berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Sepasang hazelnya menatap penuh luka pada kotak dalam pelukannya. Ia terus berjalan hingga tatapannya tertuju pada tempat sampah di pinggir jalan. Laki-laki berumur dua puluh tahun itu lantas melemparkan begitu saja kotak dalam pelukannya kedalam tempat sampah. Tepat saat angin berhembus dan menggagalkan kotak itu masuk ke tempat sampah dengan sempurna.

DEG

Jaejoong tertegun di tempatnya. Pandangannya terpaku pada satu benda. Sebuah boneka gajah yang dulu di titipkannya pada Yunho. Ia kembali mendekat dan berjongkok. Meraih boneka itu.

Tanpa di sadarinya, sebuah isakan lolos begitu saja dari bibirnya. Di peluknya boneka gajah itu.

Laki-laki berwajah menawan itu kembali terpaku begitu pandangannya menangkap sesuatu yang terkalung di leher boneka gajah. Ia tergesa bangkit berdiri dan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir tak cukup jauh. Jaejoong menarik sesuatu yang berbentuk seperti USB kecil itu dari leher bonekanya dan memasangkannya pada perangkat yang tersambung pada video mini di mobilnya.

Sebuah gambar muncul di layar itu. Menampakkan saat-saat perpisahanya dengan Yunho sepuluh tahun silam. Ketika ia dan Yunho mengucapkan janji kelingking di depan rumah. Jaejoong tersenyum begitu melihat dirinya di masa kecil memberikan ciuman perpisahan untuk Yunho. Setitik cairan tertetes dari kelopak matanya. Hingga ia bisa melihat Yunho memeluk boneka gajah pemberiannya sambil menatap penuh kesenduan pada kepergiannya.

Jaejoong kecil dan juga kedua orang tuanya pergi. Lalu Yunho berbalik hendak masuk kembali ke dalam rumah.

Jaejoong baru akan mematikan video yang mungkin saja terekam dari kamera cctv rumah Yunho dulu tepat sebelum sesuatu kembali mengejutkannya.

"_Don't Move!"_

_Segerombolan orang-orang berpakaian tentara datang dan mencegah Yunho masuk kembali ke dalam rumah. Laki-laki musang itu berbalik dengan tatapan bingung._

"_Kami mendengar kau menyembunyikan orang-orang dari Korea Utara. Cepat serahkan mereka untuk di eksekusi."_

"_Mereka bukan orang Korea Utara Sir. Mereka dari Korea Selatan. Aku berani menjamin itu."_

"_JANGAN BERBOHONG! Atau kami akan menembak kepalamu itu pengkhianat!"_

"_No! I'm not lying."_

"_Well, dimana orang-orang itu sekarang? Biarkan kami bertemu dan mengeceknya langsung."_

"_They've gone."_

_Balasan Yunho membuat orang berseragam tentara itu menggeram. "Bedebah! Kotoran sepertimu lebih pantas mati."_

_DOR!_

Hmpppt….

Jaejoong membekap mulutnya sendiri. Kedua matanya tak sedikitpun berpaling ketika melihat tubuh laki-laki yang dahulu sering memeluknya dan membelainya dengan lembut itu ambruk di depan pintu. Bahkan orang-orang berseragam tentara itu justru tertawa melihat laki-laki itu sekarat. Jaejoong menggeleng.

ARGHHHHHH!

Teriakannya lepas begitu saja. Pria manis itu tertunduk dan terisak. Jadi itukah yang terjadi sampai ajhusi musangnya tidak pernah menepati janji? Tidak pernah datang menemuinya? Dan tidak pernah datang untuk melihatnya? Kalau seperti ini lalu Ia harus bertanya pada siapa tentang keanehan yang terjadi pada dirinya? Jika begini, apa yang harus di lakukannya?

Tidak ada yang bisa menjawab kenapa ia tidak bisa disentuh oleh orang lain, bahkan kedua orang tuanya sekalipun. Tidak ada yang bisa memberitahunya…

Jaejoong meraih boneka gajah miliknya dan memeluknya. Ia menenangkan dirinya sendiri lalu menarik tuas gas mobilnya. Sebelah tangannya memegang stir kemudi dan yang lainnya masih memeluk serta mencium satu-satunya benda yang juga pernah di peluk oleh seorang ajhusi kesayangannya.

Matanya melirik rekaman yang masih berjalan itu. Saat para tetangga menemukan tubuh Yunho dan mencoba membantu pria itu. Tapi ia tahu, semuanya terlambat. Karena tidak ada seorangpun yang akan selamat ketika sebuah benda _metal_ menembus tepat di jantung dan melumpuhkan untuk selamanya.

Kemudian pandangan Jaejoong kembali tertuju ke depan jalanan. Menelan salivanya, Jaejoong mempercepat laju mobilnya. Perasaan sesak menyumbat nafasnya. Sampai akhirnya sepasang mata doenya memejam dan tangannya yang berada di stir kemudi di tariknya untuk bisa memeluk boneka gajahnya dengan erat. Jaejoong menyingkirkan kakinya dari injakan rem mobil.

"Na do Saranghaeyo Yunho ajushi…." Bisiknya lirih.

TIN… TIN…

BRAKKKKK  
>Brakkkk<p>

DUARRRRR!

Mobil itu terpental dan menabrak jembatan pembatas hingga akhirnya jatuh melewati jurang. Semburat gelap mengepul di udara mengiringi kesedihan yang tersirat dalam hembusan udara di _Road Town Amerika Utara. _Tempat pertama kali ia mengenal tentang sentuhan dari seorang laki-laki yang selalu di panggilnya, ' Ajhusi musang'.

**.**

**.**

**PERHAPS, I'M PEDOPHILE ?**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**Terimakasih untuk Fvvn yang mau memberikan namanya untuk ff ini. Semoga kedepannya tidak akan terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan lagi. **


End file.
